108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavenly Spirit Earthly Fiend Purple Star Five Elements Sword
Heavenly Spirit Earthly Fiend Purple Star Five Elements Sword, unexpectedly is an immemorial sword art. It was found in Ancestor Baili's Astral Bag. The Heavenly Spirit Earthly Fiend Purple Star Five Elements Sword in Liangshan Continent was one of the well-known Supreme Grade Immemorial Sword Arts. The sword altogether was divided into the nine varieties of molds, Solar, Lunar, Astral, Draconic, Metallic, Wooden, Aquatic, Flame and Earthen. Each type had a most outstanding Supreme Grade forging material, and every type altogether had twelve handles. With nine types, it just happened to be a hundred and eight swords; legends said the cultivator that could refine a Heavenly Spirit Earthly Fiend Purple Star Five Elements Sword could turn the Five Elements upside-down, reverse Heaven and Earth, and rampage through Liangshan. On the basis of every sword’s material brought out alone, it could raise frightening skies and stormy seas. Each of the sword forging materials of the nine chapters were unique, any one of them enough to shock Liangshan Continent. In addition, this manner of sword unexpectedly was not a standalone, rather it was a sword art linked together. The Heavenly Spirit Earthly Fiend Purple Star Five Elements Sword was very famous in Liangshan. Things pertaining to it circulated widely, however, because the requirements to forge this Divine Weapon were too harsh, every kind of sword material all were extremely unique, rarely seen, and even somewhat never-before-seen; whether it be one or ten, only by creating the hundred and eight could the power of the Heavenly Spirit Earthly Fiend Purple Star Five Elements Sword be realized, and that was enough to make cultivators hope and timidly step forward. This kind of immemorial remnant sword art in the Azure Dragon Territory was even more like an exceedingly distant legend. Ancestor Baili was a Supercluster Cultivator. As a top-ranking cultivator in the Azure Dragon Territory as well as a large sect’s ancestral master, having this type of Immemorial Sword Art’s secret recipe was not strange. Metal Element Sword In the Heavenly Spirit Earthly Fiend Purple Star Five Elements Sword, the Metal Element was originally a sword chant that tipped the “main assault.” Wood Element Sword For the Heavenly Spirit Earthly Fiend Purple Star Five Elements Sword to forge a Wood Element Sword, the main ingredients happened to require a stick of Suppressing Evil Gem Bamboo, a Lifebound Heart Flower and some Putuo Black Bamboo Sand. Su Xing opened those flasks, and he really found a purple and green bottle. Inside was precisely the Putuo Black Bamboo Sand. Although the materials to forge a Wooden Sword were complete, the jade strip had the seals and the procedures for the magic circle and such to forge it, what Su Xing understood about weapon refinement was merely limited to a few of Wu Tie’s experiences and notes. Classified as that sort of grade of beginner who just got his foot in the door, to forge this kind of Divine Weapon, how could Su Xing have any background. It could be seen from Ancestor Baili retaining these materials and not refining that he could not be careless about this matter. Trivia * This Heavenly Spirit Earthly Fiend Purple Star Five Elements Sword that was originally supposed to be a Sword Chant given to Supervoid Cultivators would naturally be troublesome to forge. Whatever almighty originally conceived of this Sword Chant would not have thought a Galaxy Early Stage cultivator unexpectedly planned to refine it. Perhaps, they would have been scared stupid. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Sword Arts